An Unlikely Hero
by SwordsLegacy
Summary: When Bowser discovers that Dark Bowser has returned with darker ambition, he embarks on a life changing quest with the other smashers in tow. Will Good prevail this time?  UPDATE: Alright, this story is coming back from the grave soon. Stay tuned readers.
1. Dark Bowser's Return

**AURTHOR NOTES**

Hey Guys! This is the very first chapter of A Smashing Adventure, but before we begin this rather huge adventure, lets introduce the characters and settings!

**Places**

Well if you read my profile you'd obviously know that this takes place at the Smash Mansion, where all the Smashers reside. But other places will be revealed as the story progresses. I can't reveal anything yet, but it will become clear soon!

**Characters**

I will be having a main focus on the characters I've chosen, No worries though. Their will be secondary characters and minors, I'll try to fit every smasher in somehow so you won't get your favorite left out. Now, Introducing our characters!

**Bowser Koopa: **The main protagonist of this story, He is very misunderstood in the Smash Mansion and has a secret crush for Peach.

**Dark Bowser: **The main antagonist of the story, He has returned (How will be revealed as the story progresses.) and is seeking the help of Giygas, , And Andross to dominate their respectful worlds. But this time around he isn't planning to underestimate Bowser.

**Peach: **A Major protagonist in the story, She is constantly kidnapped by Bowser and saved by Mario. She deals with the fact they both show affection for her, and is deeply confused.

**Mario: **A Major protagonist in the story, He has a deep crush on Peach like Bowser, but has never told Peach upfront about his feelings. Could he be hiding a secret?

**Fox Mccloud:** A Major protagonist in the story, Since he's the one keeping Andross from destroying Lylat, he has no choice but to help Bowser. Which could end in an unlikely partnership?

**Falco Lombardi: **Falco is Fox's Friendly rival, he's willing to help Fox and the others in stopping Dark Bowser's plot. Also a Major protagonist in the story.

**Secondary Characters So Far...**

**Pokemon (All the pokemon in the brawl roster can talk in this story.): **Pikachu and gang will also help Bowser in his quest occasionally, and also bring helpful items to them if their in any trouble at all.

**Sonic: **Since Eggman is part of this and is endangering Sonic's world, when the time comes for Bowser's team to go their he'll tag along to lead the way.

**Ness & Lucas: **Since Giygas is part of this as well, Ness and Lucas will join Bowser's group when there is an attack on either in Ness' or Lucas' Home.

**_Well Guys that's all, So now the first chapter!_**

**END AUTHOR TRANSMISSISION**

Chapter 1: Dark Bowser's return

The halls were empty today at the Smash Mansion, everyone was either sleep or had gone out. Whatever it was, the halls weren't populated at all, Well... Except for a certain Dragon Koopa. "Man...so boring today..." Bowser said as he let out a slight yawn, looking down the corridors to see if anyone at all was around. "I haven't seen anyone in this entire mansion this whole time..." He trailed off. Going down the stairs he went through the back doors, which seemed to be plated with silver and had flashy diamonds on it. It didn't capture Bowser's eye however, as he seemed to shrug as he stared at the shining door. As he stepped out he looked around, taking in the view of the roses and daisy's that were swaying with the gently breeze, he also sniffed the fresh air, sighing as it passed through his lungs. He calmly walked over towards the water fountain and splashed the cool water on his face. Feeling more awake now, he decided to just sit and relax in the garden for a while. But after a few seconds he started to feel groggy again and started to slowly close his eyes. "I can't be falling asleep again I just woke...woke..." He couldn't finish the sentence as he fell asleep once again.

As Bowser awoke he saw a blurred vision of someone standing over him looking straight down at him, the person was covered in the shadows. As Bowser's vision started to clear he got up and got into his signature fighting stance, slanting his eyes at the person looking with glowing red eyes. "Show yourself now!" Bowser demanded as he didn't stop his glare at the mysterious person in the shadows, The person gave a dark chuckle and stepped out of the shadows. **"Surprised to see me, Koopa?" **Bowser was shocked to see Dark Bowser right infront of his eyes, the shock soon turned into anger. "How are you alive! I finished you at Peach's Castle Months ago!" Dark Bowser ignored the question, and closed his eyes and explained his plan. K **"Look you bumbling idiot, I'm not going for just the puny Mushroom Kingdom this time, I'm going for different worlds of some of the smashers here, starting with Our Universe. And I think this is the perfect time to start the attack due to the Smashers not being in tourneys for a month and not in a "Fighting" Mood. Maybe except you." **This statement angered Bowser to a fiery degree, he started running at Dark Bowser with a powerful punch ready. Dark Bowser simply grabbed his fist and started crushing it forcefully. Making Bowser scream in pain. "Ugh...how are you so powerful now..." Bowser said as the pain made him fall to the ground. **"Because I took the Star Spirits, and didn't fail unlike you." **Bowser's pain turned into shock quickly. "You **What!**" Dark Bowser let go of Bowser's fist and opened up a portal, **"Try to stop me with your weak friends if you want to die early...Farewell Koopa King." **Bowser held out his hand and tried to grab Dark Bowser "Stop!" he said as he missed and Dark Bowser dissapeared. "Damn..." Bowser cursed, he then heard some chatting from inside the mansion, Bowser looked at where Dark Bowser had disappeared and then turned towards the Door's and ran through them saying "Gotta tell the others!"

**Well this ends the the first Chapter, Sorry it's so short, But future chapters will be longer hopefully. Please R&R!**


	2. Truthfulness and Dishonesty

**Notice!**

Alright, it's been a good while since the first chapter. I think it's about time we get the plot started shall we?

_End Author Transmission_

Chapter 2: Telling The Truth can make people see lies, Telling Lies will make it easier for the truth to be revealed.

Bowser bolted through the corridors, seeing many of the smashers back from when they went out. Or finally awake from a late sleep. Ignoring his fellow combatants as they either waved or said hello, Bowser looked up to see himself finally at Master Hand's office. He knocked on the door, trying to not bang it due to his worry, and the fact adrenaline made him feel anxious. "Come in." Master Hand said calmly. Bowser grabbed the doorknob, and slowly turned it. A creaking sound echoed quietly as Bowser opened and closed the door once he was inside. Master Hand looked up at the dragon koopa, "Bowser, you look a bit tense. What's wrong?" Master Hand said worried that something actually bad might have happened. Bowser uneasily looked back at M.H. "Well uh...you see...I have this evil entity of mine.." Bowser struggled to explain as he trailed off repeatedly. M.H got annoyed at this, "Come on Bowser speak!" Bowser instantly took a long deep breath and explained at a speed Sonic would be surprised at. "'sgettinghelpfromevilentity'sfromthoseworlds!" Bowser gasped as he finished explaining in mere seconds. M.H sweatdropped. "Ehh...run that by me again?" Bowser rolled his eyes and started to explain slower. "Dark Bowser, the one Me,Mario, and the Green dude fought a few months back is planning to take over the mushroom kingdom and all the other worlds of the smashers..." M.H gasped at this, he quickly grabbed a megaphone and went out the door with it. Bowser sighed, "3..2...1.." Bowser readily covered his ears as M.H screamed in the megaphone. **"WOULD EVERY SMASHER PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL. I REPEAT, EVERY SMASHER REPORT TO THE ****MAIN HALL.****" **Bowser grunted in pain as his eardrums felt like they were screaming in bloodcurdling pain. He also sweatdropped as he heard groaning and others saying "My ears." Bowser rubbed his ears and got up, knowing he would have to explain the situation. "This is going to be a _long _day." he grumbled as he walked out of the office. Little did He and Master Hand didn't know, was that someone was listening on their conversation. The dark figure started chuckling like a madman, and disappeared.

**Later...at the Main Hall.**

The other smashers had no idea what was going on, but they weren't happy about it either. "I really think we should break that Megaphone sooner or later Fox..." Falco said as he rubbed his ear(?) once again. "Yea, well your not the one with extremely acute hearing." Falco chuckled at this and Fox just grunted annoyed, as they walked away Bowser was behind the mass crowd of combatants as he had to prepare his small speech. "Ugh, this isn't what I wanted M.H...I remember the last time I did a speech..." Master Hand looked at the koopa. "Well if you weren't playing tricks the first few times it wouldn't be this bad." He said bluntly. Causing Bowser to sweatdrop, Bowser tried to think optimistic. "Maybe it won't be that bad though, I mean, who here holds a grudge anywa-" "You." M.H cut Bowser off. Bowser grumbled. "**Other **then me, nobody right?" Just then Bowser overheard the younger smashers discussing something dastardly. "Guys isn't it always a smasher who asks for a meeting?" Ness asked, "Yes..." Popo, Nana, Lucas, Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff said. "And _who _is that certain smasher?" Ness also asked. "Bowser..." the said 5 answered, "Who agrees to use full force on him with all of our arsenal?" "Us!" the smashers said gleefully as seemingly...all the smashers heard the little discussion. Bowser looked shocked and slowly backed away before anyone saw him, M.H slowly backed away as well before anyone noticed. "See what that megaphone of yours gets me in?" Bowser said in a quiet voice. "My megaphone? How about YOUR tricks!" M.H said in a hushed tone as well. Bowser grumbled in anger, but both didn't notice the many different shapes of shadows looming over them. Bowser turned to see every last one of the furious faces of death planted on their glare. "Hehe...h-hey guys..." Bowser said as he rushed up to a microphone to make sure every smasher could hear him clearly. "Please have a seat before you maul me." Every smasher agreed for now as their anger started to subside, and they all slumped into a seat still keeping a hawks eye on the Dragon Koopa. Snake was the first to threaten Bowser, "Hurry up and try to play your damned tricks on us, so we can finally let the Bowser KO spree begin." Bowser sweatdropped at this statement, he and Snake never got along well anyways. Bowser gave a serious look to everyone in the room, "This is no trick, I'm trying to say say something important alright?" Every smasher looked at each other skeptically. Could they trust Bowser at all even? "Now..." Bowser said clearing his throat. _**"I need to say something about the fate of our worlds..." **_Bowser said as every smasher went wide eyed.

**Begin Author Transmission**

**Well guys this chapter was a bit longer and goes into detail about some characters that will have roles in future parts (Or arcs.) of the story. For now this is all, Sorry it took so long though!**


End file.
